warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Gossamer
Gossamer (also called Rudolph) is a character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Background Official Description The character is often seen a hairy, red monster, although in The Looney Tunes Show, he was more of an orange tone in color. His rectangular body is perched on two giant tennis shoes, and his face is composed of only two oval-shaped eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty, clawed fingers. The monster's main trait, however, is his orange hair. In fact, a gag in the 1980 short "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" lampoons this by revealing that Gossamer is, in fact, composed entirely of hair. Development Voice Characterization Personality Physical appearance Powers and abilities History The director Chuck Jones introduced the monster character in the 1946 short "Hair-Raising Hare". In it, Bugs Bunny is lured to the lair of Dr. Lorre who wants to use the rabbit for his experiments. The monster serves as the scientist's henchman, trying desperately to capture Bugs. This plot was then repeated in the 1952 Jones short "Water, Water Every Hare" (here called "Rudolph"). The monster would remain dormant for many decades until Jones used the character once more in "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" in 1980. This is the first cartoon where the character is called "Gossamer." Gossamer is unusual in the sense that unlike most Looney Tunes characters who were unnamed during their debut and later given their names during the classic shorts era, Gossamer was given his name years after the classic shorts era. He was in a 1990 episode of Tiny Toon Adventures ("Duck Treck"), and he appears briefly in the 1996 movie Space Jam. He is also featured in a number of episodes of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. In recent years, Warner Bros. marketers seem to have seized upon the character. Gossamer's image is available on all sorts of Warners merchandise, from T-shirts to ballcaps to plush toys. This sort of marketing helped propel the Tasmanian Devil to newfound stardom, and it is seemingly helping Gossamer's popularity to some extent. It remains unclear whether Gossamer will become one of the more popular Looney Tunes characters. A clip in the deleted scenes featurette on the Looney Tunes: Back in Action DVD features Gossamer being harassed by Kate Houghton, suggesting that Gossamer was planned to make an appearance in the film, but it was deleted. However, a full look at this scene is not shown in the full deleted scenes clips on the DVD-ROM. He starred in the 52-episode series The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Kwesi Boakye. He is portrayed as the young son of Witch Lezah. Appearances Shorts Hair-Raising Hare Water, Water Every Hare Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century Television Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries The Looney Tunes Show Films Space Jam Looney Tunes: Back in Action Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Online shows Looney Tunes Webtoons Printed media Miscellaneous books Comic books Video games Theme Parks Relationships Quotes Gallery Filmography Trivia Notes *Despite being named Rudolph in "Water, Water Every Hare", he was widely known as The Tennis-Shoe Monster until being renamed Gossamer in 1980. References Category:Monsters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Baby Looney Tunes characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries characters Category:Space Jam Category:Space Jam characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Adults Category:Infants Category:Toddlers Category:Kids Category:Characters in theme parks